Too Late
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Chapter 3: LEMON! BAGI YG GAK MAU BACA JANGAN DIBACA YA! Malam pertama untuk Naruto dan Gaara sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apakah akan jadi romantis atau...well...baca sendiri aja deh... NaruGaa. Warning: OOC, Yaoi. Silahkan R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cuma sekedar fanfic ringan, yang uhm….kutulis karena perasaanku agak melankolis habis nonton Kamen Rider Chou Den-O episode Red dan Yankee-kun to Megane-chan dorama, hahahaha (padahal gak ada hubungannya)

Ini shonen-ai ya? Entah kesambet apa nulis beginian...

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai,...gak tau lagi apaan

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, pinjem karakternya bentar ya!

* * *

Matahari tenggelam perlahan di ufuk barat, menebarkan warna oranye lembut yang terpancar dengan indah di langit. Udara panas mulai berganti dengan angin dingin yang meniup pasir-pasir berterbangan. Suasana yang hening dan hangat mengiringi pergantian matahari dengan bintang. Seperti itulah suasana yang sedang meliputi dua pemuda yang tengah duduk di pinggi jurang batu di sebuah gurun.

Mereka adalah ninja yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda. Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka tetap berteman dan menjaga satu sama lain tanpa memandang status atau dari mana mereka berasal.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama menjadi sangat berharga karena jarangnya mereka bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Naruto," panggil pemuda berambut merah, temannya yang berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh padanya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa temannya memasang wajah seperti itu, jarang ia melihat Gaara bingung meski tidak begitu kelihatan di balik wajahnya yang cool.

"Sebenarnya perasaan cinta itu apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Naruto tersentak di tempatnya, sontak hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Apa ya…bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Gaara melihat bagaimana Naruto kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya dan merasa tidak enak.

"Yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah hubungan antara manusia. Kebencian dan permusuhan lebih mudah kupahami, tapi cinta menurutku itu yang paling sulit," jelas Gaara.

"Manusia ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia melihat ke langit dimana bintang mulai bermunculan dan berkerlip di antara keheningan malam.

"Kupikir cinta itu adalah perasaan yang ingin melindungi orang lain, melihatnya bahagia, ingin bersamanya karena dengan bersama orang itulah kau merasa 'ada' dan 'hidup'," jawab Naruto merasa sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, perbedaan cinta antara teman, keluarga dan asmara?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto hanya mendengus, kini merasa lebih pusing.

"Uhm…bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya semua perasaan cinta itu beda tipis sih, tergantung bagaimana kau mencintai orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kalau untukku sih….cinta untuk teman itu karena kita merasa bahagia bisa bersama dan tertawa dengan mereka. Tapi, perasaan cinta untuk teman tidak sedalam itu. Kupikir, itu semua karena bersama lebih menyenangkan tapi bukan berarti kita ingin bersama untuk selamanya," kata Naruto merasa bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin mereka bahagia dan akan ikut bahagia bila mereka bahagia. Lalu, kalau untuk keluarga….kupikir kita mencintai keluarga karena mereka selalu ada untuk kita apapun yang terjadi. Keluarga itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat daripada apapun. Karena…mereka keluarga adalah keluarga kita," tambah Naruto lagi, ia melirik Gaara yang sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi kalau cinta untuk asmara….aku sendiri belum begitu berpengalaman sih, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum nervous. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kupikir cinta seperti itu yang paling rumit. Uhm, kulihat banyak orang berpacaran, mengatakan mereka cinta pada pasangannya tapi selingkuh kemudian putus, kemudian berpacaran lagi. Seakan, cinta itu begitu mudah dan tidak berarti, aku tidak mengerti," jelas Gaara. Naruto mengangguk, paham akan perasaan itu.

"Begini ya, kupikir sih, orang berpacaran belum tentu karena cinta. Kadang, mereka hanya ingin memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar dan menemani kemanapun mereka pergi. Mereka akan putus bila sudah bosan dengan pasangan masing-masing," kata Naruto meski dirinya sendiri belum pernah berpacaran jadi tidak begitu yakin.

"Manusia memang aneh," gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, disambut dengan tawa dari Naruto.

"Kalau cinta yang sebenarnya, untuk orang yang berarti bagi kita, kupikir, cinta itu sangat dalam. Rasanya saat kita bersamanya, kita bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri, rasanya seperti menemukan tempat dimana kita bisa merasa bahagia dan tertawa bersamanya. Rasanya kita ingin selalu bersamanya, bicara dengannya, melihat senyumnya dan melalukan banyak hal bersamanya. Seperti….kita lahir untuk bertemu dengannya dan dia ada untuk kita. Ada juga perasaan sedih dan sakit saat orang yang kita cintai tidak membalas perasaan kita. Tapi, itu bukan masalah, selama yang kita cintai bahagia meski sedih kita juga akan bahagia," kata Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

Gaara menatap temannya, bisa menebak perasaan temannya itu. Ia pasti sedang memikirkan teman…atau orang yang dia cintai, si gadis berambut pink. Gaara tahu kalau Naruto juga tahu, siapa yang dicintai gadis itu. Gadis itu mencintai orang lain sama dalamnya dengan cinta Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku juga ingin orang yang kucintai bahagia," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kupikir tak ada orang di dunia ini yang ingin orang yang mereka cintai menderita," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara menghentikan tawa Naruto.

"Uh…hari ini kau cerewet sekali ya, Gaara," gerutu Naruto menuai senyum dari Gaara.

"Bagaimana ya? Mungkin seperti….kau terus memikirkan orang itu, saat kau menutup mata kau bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum padamu. Saat kau terpisah darinya, kau akan terus memikirkannya. Kau ingin bersamanya lebih dari apapun. Lalu, mungkin….ketika kau sadar kau jatuh cinta, rasanya sudah telat. Sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, kau cuma bisa membiarkan perasaanmu mengalir begitu saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kupikir seperti ada kupu-kupu yang ada di perutmu, begitu…setidaknya itulah yang kubaca di buku," kata Gaara membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Yah, rasanya memang seperti ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di perut dan dadamu saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai. Berdebar, salah tingkah dan sebagainya, memang seperti itu sih. Tapi, mungkin tergantung orangnya juga. Yang pasti, rasanya ia begitu berharga, begitu istimewa hingga kau rela berbuat apapun untuknya," jelas Naruto lagi. Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan semuanya diakhiri dengan hubungan badan," tambah Gaara membuat Naruto terjungkal di tempatnya.

"KAU! TIDAK PERLU SEVULGAR ITU KAN!" jerit Naruto dengan wajah merah. Gaara hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung, ia merasa itu bukan masalah besar.

"Wajar kan kalau kau ingin bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bersatu dan menjadi milik masing-masing, kupikir itu tanda cinta," kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Dan insting untuk melestarikan spesies," tambah Gaara membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Yah, mungkin itu juga. Tapi, kupikir bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai itu saja sudah cukup. Tentu saja ada saatnya kita akan menginginkan anak, itu juga sudah insting," kata Naruto masih kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Gaara merasa bingung. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah," kata Naruto, kesal dengan Gaara yang tidak mengerti perasaan orang.

"Tapi kau sepertinya marah," kata Gaara lagi membuat Naruto mendengus lagi.

"Begini ya, mungkin benar cinta itu untuk 'melestarikan spesies', tapi perasaan di baliknya sangat dalam, bukan hanya sekedar hubungan badan dan memiliki anak. Itu sih seperti binatang," kata Naruto, berusaha menjelaskan pikirannya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Begitu ya," gumamnya. Naruto hanya mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya, entah kenapa ia menjadi capek sekali.

"Kalau….Naruto sendiri, cinta padaku tidak?" tanya si rambut merah membuat Naruto kaget dan melonjak, apalagi ia menanyakan hal itu dengan wajah lurus tanpa rasa malu.

"Uhm….bagaimana ya? Rasanya, karena kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan, kau itu sangat penting untukku Gaara. Mungkin, terasa seperti keluarga. Seperti saudara," kata Naruto dengan senyum nervous.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyadari kalau langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap, hanya dihiasi dengan sinar temaram dari bulan.

"Mungkin, aku juga merasa seperti itu," kata Gaara. Naruto menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto.

"Tapi, aku masih belum begitu mengerti," gumam Gaara, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Aku suka saat kau berada di sini. Saat kau jauh, rasanya seperti….kosong? Aku merasa kesepian padahal aku tidak sendirian. Saat kau sedih dan terluka, aku ingin sekali menggantikanmu merasakan semua itu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku juga…ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh….rasanya seperti itu," kata Gaara dengan wajah merah.

Naruto terdiam, perlahan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini….rasanya aneh, tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk," tambah Gaara lagi.

Naruto masih diam dan menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang Gaara rasakan untuknya?

Rasanya seperti Gaara sedang jatuh cinta padanya.

"Mungkin….aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama," kata Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Gaara menoleh cepat dan melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, sedikit canggung tapi tulus. Ia tersenyum balik dan mengangguk.

"Kupikir kita akan tahu nanti, aku sendiri tidak mengerti," kata Naruto lagi, senyumnya makin lebar.

"Ya," kata Gaara setuju.

Mereka kembali menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan. Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam diam, tanpa menyadari tetesan-tetesan persaan kecil yang berkumpul di hati mereka. Tanpa sadar, perasaan itu akan menjadi besar, dan saat mereka menyadarinya semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka hanya akan sadar 'ah, aku jatuh cinta'. Seperti itulah.

End?

* * *

Aku sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta beneran...tapi...mungkin suatu saat nanti ya? Hahahaha

Sebenarnya fanfic ini bisa ada lanjutannya, tentu saja lanjutannya yaoi, tapi rat T, tenang hahahahaha

Tergantung keinginan para pembaca, kalau mau ada sekuelnya bakal kutulis, kalau enggak ya udah tamat...gitu~


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah lanjutannya~

Sedikit kurang nyambung atmosfirnya dengan chapter kemarin. Tapi a sudahlah, enjoy aja

* * *

\

Langit biru terang menghiasi angkasa bersamaan dengan semilir awan yang bergerak lambat di sana. Hari yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang cukup terik membuat semua orang lebih memilih berada di bawah bayangan daripada terbakar di tempat terbuka. Begitu pula dengan Kazekage muda yang kini dengan sendu menatap langit.

Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang merupakan sumber kesedihannya hari ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dalam hati ia bertanya, tak peduli dengan berbagai macam berkas sudah menumpuk di mejanya menanti untuk di selesaikan.

Dengan desahan berat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kembali ke mejanya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan permasalahan itu sekarang. Mungkin nanti ia bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Lalu, ia pun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa.

Kertas tersebut hanya ia letakkan di pinggir meja meskipun matanya sesekali melirik kertas itu bila ada kesempatan. Ini menyangkut hidupnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia pilih.

Terlebih lagi….

Naruto…

Kazekage itu menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Sudah lama sejak ia melihat teman sebayanya itu. Sekitar 4 bulan ia sudah tak lagi mendengar tawanya. Apa boleh buat, jarak dan pekerjaan selalu memisahkan mereka. Bahkan untuk berkirim surat saja pun sudah sulit. Tapi, tetap saja hari-harinya dipenuhi bayangan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Senyumnya, matanya yang berwarna biru langit, suara tawanya atau bahkan teriakannya, semuanya selalu membayangi hari-hari Kazekage itu. Ia dengar, itu yang dinamakan perasaan "rindu". Ia sendiri belum begitu paham, belum pernah ia "merindukan" seseorang sampai selalu terbawa mimpi saat ia tidur.

Hanya dengan menutup matanya ia bisa melihaat sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya….bukan hanya sebuah senyum, ia sudah melihat berbagai tipe senyuman yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Senyuman hangat, senyuman ceria, senyuman nervous, senyuman datar, senyuman lebar, sampai nyengir kuda sudah ia lihat semua.

Sampai sekarang ia masih kagum, bagaimana seseorang bisa bersikap seceria itu. Seperti matahari yang selalu bersinar meskipun ada kalanya matahari tenggelam ataupun tertutup awan. Naruto pun tak selalu ceria, ia masih manusia yang bisa bersedih tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk berpikiran positif meski kelewat naïf.

Kazekage muda itu ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi, meski ia tidak punya urusan yang penting tapi ia ingin bertemu dengannya secepatnya. Tapi, itu hapir mustahil. Entah kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Apa boleh buat, ia sebagai seorang Kazekage tidak bisa keluyuran seenaknya.

Tuh kan? Ia dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar lagi-lagi ia memikirkan si rambut pirang itu. Kenapa rasanya Naruto tak bisa meninggalkan angannya meski hanya untuk seseaat?

"Naruto…," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, melupakan tugasnya yang menumpuk sejenak.

"Ya?"

….

Eh?

Kazekage itu tersentak dan segera membuka matanya, untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya belum rusak. Dengan cepat ia melihat sesosok ninja dengan seragam hitam-oranye yang tengah duduk di jendelanya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, menantikan sang Kazekage yang tengah terpaku.

"Yo, Gaara, lama tak jumpa," kata Naruto akhirnya tidak sabar juga melihat Gaara yang terus terdiam.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak bisa menutupi betapa senang dirinya bisa melihat sosok ninja itu lagi. Sejujurnya ia ingin melompat dan memeluk Naruto sekuat tenaga – belum pernah ia berpikiran seperti itu sebelumnya terhadap siapapun – tapi tentu saja ia hanya diam di kursinya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya heran, sedikit malu mengakui bahwa ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto sebelum si pirang itu bicara tadi.

Naruto melompat dari jendela dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan cara jalannya yang cuek dan sedikit kasar, ia hanya terus tersenyum dengan kedua tangan berada di kantung celananya.

"Ah, aku hanya mampir, kebetulan ada misi dekat sini," katanya dengan nada santai. Gaara mengangguk, merasa senang karena Naruto sempat meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Naruto berjalan ke depan mejanya dan matanya dengan lurus melihat tumpukan berkas yang hampir menutupi permukaan meja kerja Gaara. Ia tidak terlihat senang dan Gaara sedikit khawatir Naruto akan melempar semua berkasnya ke tong sampah meski Naruto ternyata tidak melakukannya.

"Kau sibuk ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dan Naruto menggerutu pelan. Si rambut merah sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikiran temannya, ia pasti ingin mengajaknya main ataupun bertarung atau hal-hal lain yang ia anggap menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan semua berkas ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto," kata Gaara sebelum Naruto mengatakan apapun. Naruto tersentak kemudian ia tertawa, lucu rasanya Gaara sudah menolak ia duluan sebelum ia mengatakan apapun.

"Yah….ya sudah deh, padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang ke sini, ternyata kau sibuk begini. Aku pulang saja ya?" ancam Naruto meski ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda. Namun, melihat Gaara tersentak dan tampak panic membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah – meski ia ingin tertawa – tak menyangka hanya candaan seperti itu akan dianggap serius oleh temannya itu.

"Jangan pergi," sahut Gaara panic, takut bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar pergi darinya. Ia tidak tahu kapan akan bisa melihat temannya lagi, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, atau malah tahun depan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gaara ingin membuang semua berkasnya dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto, meski tahu itu salah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit. "Iya aku tidak akan pulang, setidaknya sekarang. Masa' aku datang ke sini tanpa melakukan apapun denganmu sih," katanya dengan nada jahil.

Sadar bahwa sudah dikerjai Naruto, Gaara memelototi temannya itu meski wajahnya memerah karena malu, melihatnya Naruto tertawa makin keras.

"Yah, jangan marah gitu dong Gaara. Kutungguin deh, sampai kamu menyelesaikan semua tumpukan berkas itu," kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengus, masih merasa malu dan kesal tapi memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk. Ia pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan semua berkas-berkasnya sementara Naruto 'berusaha' menyibukkan diri di kantornya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya si pirang ke Suna, ia sudah tahu kalau menghabiskan waktu di luar di siang bolong hanya akan 'menggosongkan' dirinya karena ia tipe yang tidak tahan panas. Di dalam ruangan saja sudah membuat Naruto keringatan, apalagi berlarian di luar? Dia bisa menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Karenanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu Gaara di tempat kerjanya.

Tak ada yang menarik kecuali Gaara di sini, pikirnya tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko akan dikubur dalam peti mati karena ia menjahili Kazekage muda itu saat sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh jika ia melakukan hal itu.

'Tapi, panas banget,' keluh Naruto dalam hati, bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang-orang yang mau tinggal di tempat sepanas ini. Ia bahkan jauh lebih memilih keadaan Konoha di tengah musim panas daripada di sini. Kenapa orang-orang di sini bisa bertahan dengan keadaan sepanas ini? Tanyanya dalam hati dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan.

Tak tahan dengan panas, plus keringat sudah bercucuran seperti air terjun, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan pelindung kepalanya, membuat poninya yang sudah cukup panjang menutupi dahinya. Ia mengikatkan jaketnya di pinggangnya. Setidaknya ia masih memakai kaus warna putih, yang sekarang jadi sedikit basah oleh keringatnya, kalau ia sedang tidak tahu malu, ia bisa saja telanjang dada sekarang. Tapi, ia sedikit malu untuk telanjang dada di depan temannya yang merupakan Kazekage itu. Ia sendiri tak begitu megerti kenapa, padahal biasanya dia itu muka tembok, tidak tahu malu.

Gaara yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tidak bisa tidak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jujur saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto tanpa jaket dan pelindung kepalanya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Naruto yang sedikit merah karena kepanasan, keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya yang tertutupi oleh poninya, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang tercertak di balik kaus putih polosnya yang sedikit basah,

Muka Gaara spontan bersemu merah, menyadari betapa dada Naruto semakin bidang setiap kali ia bertemu temannya itu. Ototnya membuat badannya menjadi cukup ideal, tidak besar tapi juga tidak kerempeng. Naruto memang tipe ninja yang lebih suka menyerang daripada bertahan, bahkan Gaara sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa menang dari Naruto tanpa pertahanan pasirnya.

Gaara sendiri tidak kurus-kurus amat, tubuhnya pun cukup terlatih sebagai seorang ninja, mengingat ia suka membawa gentong besar berisi pasir kemana-mana sejak kecil. Tapi, ia tidak sekekar Naruto, ia mengakui hal itu.

"Lho, ada apa Gaara? Kok bengong?" tanya Naruto, menyadari mata Gaara yang kosong namun menatap ke arahnya.

Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya dengan wajah merah, malu karena Naruto memergokinya saat ia memandangi tubuh temannya itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara sedikit panic, dengan segera berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Naruto yang berotak lamban, hanya bingung dengan sikap Gaara meski wajahnya sedikit memerah saat ia sadar Gaara memandangi tubuhnya. 'Apa tubuhku aneh?' tanyanya dalam hati, memperhatikan badannya sendiri dengan bingung.

Tapi, setelah ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya bisa dibilang normal, Naruto segera melupakan kejadian tadi dan duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi ruangan kerja Gaara. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu. Ia sama sekali tak terarik untuk mengecek buku-buku tebal dan gulungan-gulungan besar yang tertumpuk di rak. Ia tahu ia hanya akan pusing bila mencoba membacanya.

Dengan bosan, Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa, tidak memperdulikan betapa sikapnya agak kurang ajar di desa orang lain itu. Tapi, yah santai saja, toh Gaara temannya ini.

Gaara yang tengah menyibukkan diri di dalam tumpukan berkas-berkasnya hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kelihatan bosan. Ia tahu betul bahwa temannya itu sedang kebosanan, tapi ia senang melihat Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menggerutu ataupun menganggu dirinya. Ia masih ingat saat dulu pertama Naruto mengunjunginya bukan karena misi, hanya numpang mampir, dan yang si pirang itu lakukan hanya membuat Gaara pusing karena terus menerus menganggunya dan menggerutu.

Semua orang akan bertambah dewasa, bahkan Naruto, meski tentu saja si pirang itu masih agak kekanak-kanakan.

IoI

Gaara meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit, lega rasanya setelah meja rapi dan bersih dari berkas. Semuanya sudah selesai, kecuali kertas bermasalah yang masih ada di pinggir mejanya. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terlelap di sofanya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya, apalagi wajah Naruto yang basah menyiratkan bahwa si pirang tetap kepanasan meski sudah tertidur.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara pelan, agak tidak tega membangunkan temannya yang tampak pulas itu. Tapi bila tidak dibangunkan, nantinya Naruto pasti marah.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Naruto masih tidak bergeming, tampak pulas di alam mimpi.

Akhirnya dengan rasa jengkel, Gaara berjongkok di sebelah Naruto dan mengguncangkan temannya itu. "Uzumaki Naruto!" sahutnya lantang membuat Naruto tersentak bangun. Ia menoleh pada Gaara dan sadar wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya beberapa sentimeter. Kontan mereka berdua panic dan segera menjauh dengan wajah merah.

"Ah…Ga-Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada nervous, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

Gaara yang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari 'insiden' kecil tadi hanya menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Bu-bukannya kau ingin mengajakku melakukan sesuatu?" Gaara balik bertanya. Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian ia tertawa nervous.

"I-Iya ya? Ahahaha," tawanya dengan kaku.

"Ya sudah, aku cuma ingin mengajakmu main saja kok, mumpung aku lagi di sini. Temani aku ya," kata Naruto berusaha memecah kekakuan. Gaara dengan ragu mengangguk, toh kerjaannya sudah beres dan hari masih sore, tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya bukan?

Dengan segera mereka pun keluar, bahkan Gaara pun sudah melepaskan jubah putih Kazekagenya dan memakai pakaian ninjanya yang biasa tanpa gentong agar ia lebih mudah bergerak.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara memandang Naruto yang sedang senang karena cuacanya sudah agak lebih sejuk sekarang.

"Ah, cuma mau main saja kok, kemana gitu, makan atau pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu, begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, sibuk memikirkan tempat-tempat yang sekiranya 'menarik' untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau makan ramen?" usul Naruto sebelum Gaara bisa mengatakan apapun. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kau tahu kan ramen di sini agak berbeda dengan ramen di Konoha," kata Gaara memperingatkan Naruto lebih dulu. Naruto mengangguk, masih ingat insiden saat dulu ia mengomentari betapa aneh dango yang ada di Suna saat ia dan Gaara berada di suatu kedai yang berujung pada di usirnya mereka berdua oleh pemilik kedai yang marah.

Gaara segera mengantarkan temannya ke sebuah kedai ramen terdekat. Naruto, dengan cerianya masuk ke dalam kedai yang cukup besar dan duduk di sebuah meja. Gaara segera duduk di sebelahnya dan memesan dua mangkuk ramen. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berbeda dengan kedai Ichiraku yang kecil dengan meja dan kursi counter di sini seperti restoran yakiniku. Meja dengan kursi masing-masing empat di susun rapi menjadi dua barisan. Terlebih lagi, terdapat penghalang atau batas di setiap meja sehingga di sini cukup privasi. Naruto mengerti kenapa Gaara memilih kedai ini, si rambut merah itu memang tidak menyukai keramaian.

Naruto melihat-lihat menu yang terpampang di dinding. Selain ramen, ada juga siomay, berbagai macam sup dan mie, seperti soba atau udon. Wah, warung serba ada pikirnya.

Seorang pelayan pun datang dengan dua mangkuk mie ramen di nampannya, Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pelayan yang merupakan perempuan itu curi-curi pandang ke Gaara, yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh si rambut merah itu. Naruto yang sadar akan hal ini hanya memesan teh gandum dingin untuk mengusirnya pergi.

"Dasar cewek kegatelan," gerutu Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan," katanya, menyerahkan sumpit untuk Naruto. Si maniak ramen berusaha untuk melupakan kekesalannya dan menyantap ramennya.

"Wah, kuahnya dingin," kata Naruto agak takjub.

"Tentu saja dingin, kau harusnya tahu di Suna hanya sedikit makanan yang disajikan dalam keadaan panas," jelas Gaara kemudian menyantap ramennya dengan anggun.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Kau bisa membayangkan memakan mie ramen panas di tengah gurun pasir yang panas?" tanya Gaara dengan mata mendelik sebelah. Naruto terdiam sebentar dan kemudian merinding membayangkannya, ia bisa jadi gurita rebus saking kepanasannya bila ia melakukan hal itu.

"Iya ya," katanya dengan naïf. Gaara hanya tersenyum saja, puas kalau Naruto sudah mengerti dan melanjutkan sesi makannya.

Toh rasanya juga tidak buruk, meski masih lebih enak mie ramen Ichiraku, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, sebelum pelayan kegatelan itu datang lagi membawakan dua gelas teh gandum dingin untuk mereka berdua yang akhirnya di usir oleh Naruto dengan kasar.

Setelah puas, mereka berdua segera membayar bonnya masing-masing – meski tadinya Gaara bersikeras untuk mentraktir Naruto – dan segera keluar dari kedai dengan perut kenyang.

"Ah senangnya," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan besar yang cukup ramai sekarang, mengingat cuacanya cukup sejuk tidak seperti siang tadi.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sebelum Gaara bisa menjawab, seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Gaara-sama~~!" teriaknya dengan centil yang membuat Naruto mual. Ia tidak mengenal gadis itu dan tidak ingin mengenal gadis macam itu.

"Gaara-sama, benarkah kalau kau sedang mencari jodoh untuk dijadikan pendamping? Apakah itu benar?" tanya gadis itu dengan riuh.

Eh? Naruto termenung di tempat sebelum akhirnya dia dengan mata terbelalak menoleh menatap Gaara.

Sebelum Gaara bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, gadis-gadis lain datang lagi dan ribut menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto pun ditendang ke pinggir dengan indahnya sementara Gaara tenggelam dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

"Gaara-sama!"

"Gaara-sama, pilih aku saja!"

"Tidak, aku, aku! Aku cinta Gaara-sama!"

"Gaara-sama, I love you!"

Gaara hanya pusing melihat gadis-gadis yang heboh dan riuh di sekitarnya. Ingin rasanya melempar mereka semua ke angkasa, tentu saja itu hal yang mudah jika ia menggunakan pasirnya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, ia adalah Kazekage, bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dulu.

Mereka mendorong dan berteriak-teriak di sekitar Gaara, membuat Kazekage muda itu merasa sesak. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa termangu melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang 'menenggelamkan' Gaara kian besar, mengingat makin banyak gadis-gadis yang datang. Seperti gula yang dikerubungi semut.

Tentu saja, Naruto merasa kesal, bukan karena cemburu melihat betapa banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai Gaara, tapi karena mereka semua membuat keributan dan tengah menenggelamkan temannya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gaara mungkin dingin, tapi ia tidak bisa melukai orang-orang sembarangan lagi. Tapi, tanpa kekerasan mustahil bisa kabur dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berusaha masuk ke kerumunan itu.

"Gaara!" teriaknya di antara koor 'Gaara-sama I love you!'. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya menggerutu tapi Naruto hanya menyingkirkan mereka dengan kasar, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka menjadi pendamping Gaara. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Terlebih lagi, Naruto tidak menyukai ide perjodohan itu. Gaara masih muda, ia temannya, ia tidak rela.

Eh? Tidak rela? Tidak rela karena apa?

Naruto berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mencari Gaara. Ia melihat sekelebat warna merah, seperti yang ia kira, Gaara tenggelam dalam kerumunan para gadis. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan menarik tangannya. Gaara kaget dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Gaara!" sahut Naruto sekali lagi. Dengan paksa, ia menarik Gaara keluar dari kerumunan.

"Ayo lari!" pekik Naruto, panic melihat gadis-gadis yang marah karena pujaan hati mereka melarikan diri. Gaara mengangguk, ia dan Naruto segera berlari. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Gaara, membuat Kazekage muda itu berdebar-debar.

Beberapa gadis menyerah tapi banyak gadis lainnya mengejar mereka.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana Gaara-sama!" pekik mereka dengan marah.

Naruto yang lebih dari berpengalaman mengenai wanita yang marah, memilih untuk kabur daripada di keroyok masa. Ia dan Gaara lari berdampingan dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

"Gaara, sembunyi di gang itu!" teriak Naruto, menarik Gaara ke gang sempit dan gelap di pinggir jalan. Mereka pun diam dan tak bergerak saat gadis-gadis berlarian melewati mereka, terus berlari ke arah mereka tadi berlari.

"Fuh…, kita selamat," kata Naruto, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Gaara mengangguk, bahkan ia pun keringatan karena insiden tadi.

"Apa-apaan sih itu? Perasaan fansnya Sasuke saja tidak sebegitunya amat," gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti," kata Gaara dengan perasaaan bersalah.

"Eh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok, yang salah itu mereka," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk meski masih agak down.

Mereka berdua terdiam tapi masih tidak berani beranjak keluar dari gang.

"Perjodohan itu…itu benar Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu.

Gaara terrsentak namun kemudian mengangguk. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Gaara pun tak suka akan 'perjodohan' ini tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tapi, kau kan masih muda," protes Naruto.

"Ini keputusan para tetua, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata Gaara dengan lirih. Naruto terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah.

Ia tidak suka membayangkan Gaara akan segera menikah, apalagi dengan salah satu dari gadis-gadis mengerikan barusan. Gaara kan…Gaara kan…

Ia tidak rela, ia tidak rela. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak rela tapi yang pasti ia tidak mau melihat Gaara dijodohkan.

Tapi, kenapa?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Gaara terdiam dan menatap temannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apa lagi aku masih single, para tetua tidak menerima alasan apapun," kata Gaara membuat dada Naruto serasa menggeliat, gatal ingin memukul semua tetua yang merencanakan perjodohan bodoh ini.

"Apa kau rela?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Gaara hanya diam dan mendesah berat. "Aku sendiri tidak suka ini, lagipula…."

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku….aku masih belum mengerti perasaanku sendiri…uhm….terhadapmu," jawab Gaara dengan wajah merah, matanya memandang ke arah lain. Naruto termenung sebelum akhirnya ia ingat percakapannya dengan Gaara dulu. Bagaimana dulu Gaara mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapnya.

"Gaara….," gumam Naruto, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. Gaara hanya diam dan memandang tanah. Naruto sendiri kebingungan, jujur saja ia selalu memikirkan Gaara, ia selalu merindukannya dan….ahk…ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan rasa ini berbeda dengan perasaan cintanya untuk Sakura dulu.

Kenapa?

Mereka berdua tetap diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto hati-hati. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku juga…uhm…masih bingung dengan perasaanku…terhadapmu," kata Naruto terus terang.

Gaara hanya diam dan memandang ke arah lain.

Naruto diam memandang Gaara. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi membayangkan bahwa Gaara akan 'direbut' darinya oleh seorang gadis membuatnya merinding.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan perasaannya terhadap Gaara.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto lagi. Gaara menoleh dan terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya, dengan keras. Ia terdorong ke dinding dan terpaku. Matanya membelalak karena terkejut tapi perlahan Gaara menutup matanya.

Naruto sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, dulu ia dengar dari obrolan anak-anak perempuan. Jika ingin tahu kau suka seseorang atau tidak, bayangkan saja apakah kita rela ciuman dengannya. Jika merasa jijik berarti tidak suka, biasa saja berarti cuma teman saja, kalau ciuman itu terasa 'menakjubkan' berarti kita suka padanya. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan ciuman dengan laki-laki, karena itu cium saja langsung.

Jujur saja, ciumannya dengan Sasuke dulu yang tidak sengaja, terasa menjijikkan. Tapi, yang ini tidak. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping dan menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara.

Bibir Gaara lembut sekali, juga basah, rasanya agak manis, dan….rasanya….Naruto tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Perlahan, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara dan menarik Kazekage muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma tubuh Gaara, hangat badannya, kulitnya yang mulus, semuanya membuat Naruto pusing karena nikmat.

Gaara pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aroma tubuh Naruto, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya, semuanya membuat Gaara hilang control. Ia mencium balik dengan agresif, membuat Naruto kaget tapi mengikuti iramanya. Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto secara insting dan menarik Naruto padanya lebih dalam.

Ia sedikit kaget saat Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, namun dengan senang hati ia membuka mulutnya. Gaara gemetaran saat lidah Naruto masuk dan bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Lidah mereka salih melingkar satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan membiarkan lidah Naruto menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Uhm…ngh….," Gaara mengerang pelan dalam ciuman merak, tidak bisa menahan suaranya sendiri karena cara Naruto menciumnya sangat…menakjubkan. Ia tidak peduli keadaan sekitar, atau kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berciuman di gang sempit yang mungkin dilihat orang. Yang ia rasakan cuma Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto saja.

Setelah sekian lama berciuman, hingga tubuh mereka berdua terasa panas dan kehabisan napas, akhirnya mereka berpisah meski masih berada di pelukan masing-masing.

"Naruto…," gumam Gaara dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka, wajahnya yang merah dan keringatan serta bibirnya yang memerah sehabis berciuman. Ekspresinya itu membuat Naruto ingin menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi, tunggu dulu….ia perlu mengkonfirmasi perasaannya dulu.

"Sepertinya aku cinta padamu, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara terdiam dan bila mungkin wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Gaara dengan kaget. Naruto mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Sepertinya…aku juga," kata Gaara sedikit malu. Naruto tersenyum makin lebar dan mencium Gaara lagi sebentar.

"Aku suka padamu, Gaara," bisiknya di telinga Gaara.

"Ah, tapi….bagaimana dengan perjodoh-," mulut Gaara sudah di-'tutup' oleh bibir Naruto sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Itu kita pikirkan lain kali saja," kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan sesi ciumannya dengan Gaara. Sang Kazekage muda hanya tersenyum dan mencium Naruto balik dengan senang hati.

* * *

The end? Apakah anda mau lemon, berhubung lagi baik, minta aja hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Karena aku lagi haid, jadi aku bisa deh nulis fic lemon (apa hubungannya?) Maksudnya, karena lagi agak2 mood swing gitu, jadinya aku bisa pake bahasa yg agak vulgar, biasanya sih gak bisa.

Kalau gak mau baca, jangan baca ya.

Oh iya, ada yang nanya kenapa fic ini judulnya Too Late. Maksudnya, mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta, ketika orang menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta, itu sudah telat, sudah tidak tertolong lagi, gitulah. Aku ngambil Too Late-nya dari situ

WARNING: LEMON! YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC...

Sebenarnya ada yang gak mau lemonnya ya? Maaf ya...soalnya yang minta banyak

* * *

Suara erangan dan desahan memenuhi ruangan yang gelap. Lidah yang saling bergulat, ciuman yang ditujukan ke segala arah, tubuh yang saling memeluk satu sama lain, semuanya membuat mala mini terasa panas. Atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran kedua orang jinchuuriki – dan mantan jinchuuriki – yang sedang berada di kamar yang bermandikan cahaya bulan mala mini.

"Nh…ah, Na-Naruto…," erang Gaara saat Naruto sibuk mencium, menghisap dan menjilat tengkuk lehernya. Ia hanya bisa bersandar ke dinding dengan tangannya yang menggenggam rambut Naruto dengan kasar.

Gaara mencoba mengingat, bagaimana semuanya bisa berakhir seperti ini. Dimulai dari ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh Naruto secara tiba-tiba, pernyataan cinta hingga sesi ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas hingga akhirnya pacarnya itu dengan paksa membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Ah…Naru…a-apa kau yakin?" tanya Gaara, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Naruto melucuti pakaian satu demi satu hingga ia telanjang dada. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum innocent, membuat Gaara sedikit merinding mengingat hal itu kontras sekali dengan sikapnya yang sangat agresif.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu tanpa membuatmu menjadi milikku, kan Gaara? Aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," jelas Naruto kemudian menjilat dagu Gaara. Ia memerangkap Gaara dengan kedua tangannya dan menekan Gaara lebih jauh ke dinding yang dingin. Sang Kazekage ingin sekali protes, setidaknya lakukanlah hal ini di tempat tidur tapi gigitan di telingannya mampu membuatnya diam.

Ia mencoba untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar yang sayangnya gagal. Naruto terus menjilat dan menghisap lehernya yang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran dan makin panas. Si rambut merah sendiri masih baru dalam hal ini. Ia sangat jarang bersentuhan dengan orang, apalagi disentuh dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan insting ia mencoba untuk menyelipkan tangannya di kaus putih Naruto dan meraba ototnya hingga akhirnya berhasil menuai erangan dari Naruto.

"Ah….Gaara,….kau tahu? Tubuhmu itu wangi sekali," bisik Naruto dengan nada rendah, membuat Gaara merinding. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan agresif, sampai darah menetes dari bibir Gaara saat Naruto menggigit bibirnya secara kasar. Sang Kazekage muda mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan mendekapnya erat, membuat ereksi mereka yang masih terbungkus saling bergesekan dan membuat mereka mengerang dengan nikmat.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menarik Gaara ke tempat tidur. Ia mendorong Gaara dengan kasar, membuat si rambut merah terhempas ke tempat tidurnya yang besar dengan lembut. Gaara takjub melihat bagaimana mata Naruto yang biasanya besar, ceria dan innocent kini terlihat tajam seakan ia mau bertarung, seakan ia siap melahap mangsa yang ada di depannya. Melihat hal itu membuat ereksi Gaara makin besar, menuai seringai dari Naruto.

Si pirang melepaskan kaus putihnya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Ia memandang Gaara yang terbaring di tempat tidur telanjang dada, banyak bekas gigitan dan hisapan menghiasi dada dan lehernya.

"Gaara, kau itu seksi sekali," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia segera naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di antar kaki Gaara. Sang Kazekage muda kembali mengerang dan mendesah saat Naruto kembali menjilat dan bermain dengan dadanya.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara terkejut saat Naruto menghisap salah satu puting susunya yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi sementara tangan Naruto bermain dengan putingnya yang lain.

"Ah…ngh….," Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya dan kehabisan napas. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan merona sangat merah. Naruto melepaskan putingnya yang sedikit bengkak dan mencium Gaara lagi dengan agresif.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin sekali bercinta dengan Gaara sekarang, mendengar ia memanggil namanya dan mengklaim dirinya menjadi miliknya. Tapi, ini juga seks yang pertama untuk Naruto dan ia ingin menghargainya, berusaha untuk mengingat setiap detil tubuh Gaara dan membuat pacarnya senang serta nikmat.

Gaara terkejut saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto sudah menyelip ke dalam celananya dan meraba bokongnya. Ia ingin menjerit, karena malu juga karena sedikit marah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbicara karena Naruto masih mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirnya.

Begitu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Gaara memandangnya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia, seorang Kazekage, harus berada "di bawah" Naruto yang jelas-jelas levelnya lebih rendah. Tapi, berada di atas pun Gaara tidak akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih polos, naïf dan suci untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Naruto dengan lembut. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, menjilat dan menghisap dada, perut hingga ia bermain sedikit dengan pusar Gaara yang membuat Gaara mengerang kian keras.

Dengan kasar dan sedikit tiba-tiba, Naruto melepaskan celana Gaara dan menarik boxernya, membuat sang pacar telanjang bulat di depannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat penis Gaara sudah ereksi sejak tadi, seperti meminta untuk dimanja. Ia melirik Gaara yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, tenggelam dalam nikmat, meski ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sana.

Ia mengecup paha Gaara yang putih mulus dan menjilat penis Gaara, membuat Gaara terkejut dan meneriakkan nama Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, senang melihat Gaara dalam keadaan dan posisi seperti ini. Si rambut merah itu imut dan cantik sekali, menurut Naruto. Rambutnya yang merah, matanya yang hijau kebiruan, kulitnya yang putih bersih, ia lebih cantik dari wanita manapun, sejauh yang Naruto tahu.

Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berusaha untuk memasukkan penis Gaara yang terbilang besar ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh, agak pahit, juga berbau sedikit memabukkan. Gaara hanya bisa terus berteriak dan mengerang saat Naruto bekerja dengan daerah sensitifnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Gaara dan ia tidak tahu bahwa melakukan hal seperti ini bisa begitu nikmat, begitu menakjubkan hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir lurus lagi.

"Naru-ah….ah…ngh….," erang Gaara membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menjilat kepala penis Gaara, melihat bagaimana precum sudah menetes dari salurannya.

Ia menelan penis Gaara lagi, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya lebih cepat dan menghisap sekuat yang ia bisa. Gaara menggenggam seprei dengan kuat dan menariknya saat ia merasakan perutnya seperti melilit dan siap meledak.

"Ah! Naruto, aku…aku….Ah!" Gaara tidak sempat memperingatkan pacarnya itu dan datang di mulut pacarnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi berusaha untuk menelan semua semen yang diberikan pacarnya yang manis. Rasanya pahit, tapi karena itu dari Gaara, ia menyukainya. Naruto membersihkan mulutnya dari cairan putih yang masih menetes. Ia melihat Gaara yang sedang diliputi kenikmatan.

"Jangan harap semuanya selesai sampai di sini ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menjilat tangannya yang penuh semen Gaara. Si rambut merah membuka matanya dan merinding melihat mata predator Naruto, siap melahap mangsanya.

"Kau punya lotion tidak?" tanya Naruto, melihat sekeliling kamar Gaara.

"Ya, ada di lemari," kata Gaara pelan, masih belum sepenuhnya kembali dari kenikmatan tadi. Naruto bangkit dan mengambil sebotol lotion dari lemari yang Gaara maksud. Setelah sampai di pinggir tempat tidur, ia membuka celananya dan menendang boxernya keluar dari kakinya, membuat penisnya yang ereksi daritadi berdiri dengan bangga.

Mata Gaara membelalak, melihat bagaimana besarnya penis Naruto bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Bahkan, sepertinya masih belum mengereksi secara sempurna. Wajah Gaara memerah, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi ia merasa takut.

Naruto melihat Gaara yang tampak ragu dan takut, ia duduk dan mencium Gaara dengan lembut, membuat Gaara sedikit merasakan rasa semennya sendiri yang masih tersisa di mulut pacarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya sangat lembut," bisik Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya. Gaara mengangguk dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melumuri lotion ke jari tangannya kemudian mengambil posisi di antara kedua kaki Gaara. Ia membuka kedua kaki Gaara lebih lebar, membuat wajah Gaara memerah karena malu. Naruto melihat lubang anus Gaara dan bertanya-tanya, tidak yakin lubang sekecil itu bisa pas untuk penisnya. Tapi, ia sudah baca, dengar juga melihat gambarnya jadi ia yakin pasti bisa.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasukkan satu jari membuat Gaara merinding dan merasa aneh. Aneh rasanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto mengecup paha dalam Gaara dengan lembut dan memaju-mundurkan jarinya, agar lubang anus Gaara bisa rileks dan terbuka lebih lebar. Rasanya sangat lembut dan ketat, membuat wajah Naruto memerah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana.

Naruto memasukkan jari kedua dan membuka menutup jarinya seperti gunting, membuat Gaara menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Si pirang menyadari hal ini, ia segera merunduk dan mengecup bibir Gaara dengan lembut.

"Sshh…Gaara, jangan takut, rileks saja," bisik Naruto, memaju-mundurkan jarinya, membuat lubang anus Gaara terbuka lebih lebar. Gaara mengangguk dan mencoba, meski ia masih kesakitan. Ini baru jari, bagaimana dengan penis Naruto yang sebesar itu? Ia merasa takut membayangkannya.

Naruto memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik prostat Gaara, membuat mata Gaara berputar dan mengerang dengan nikmat. Si rambut merah terkejut dan menatap pacarnya yang memberikannya senyuman.

Naruto kembali bermain dengan prostat Gaara, membuat Gaara mengerang kembali, kontan penisnya kembali ereksi. Jari ketiga pun masuk, membuat Gaara kembali merasa sakit namun berusaha untuk menahannya. Jujur saja, dipenetrasi seperti ini terasa aneh, tapi tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Aneh rasanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto menarik keluar jarinya dengan bunyi "plop". Lubang anus Gaara sudah terbuka, basah oleh lotion, tapi masih ketat dan panas membuat Naruto merinding sendiri.

Ia melirik Gaara yang memberikan sebuah anggukan. Ia memosisikan dirinya di depan lubang anus Gaara dan melakukan penetrasi sedikit demi sedikit. Gaara berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan. Seperti yang ia kira, Naruto sangat…sangat besar! Tubuhnya gemetaran dan secara insting lubang anusnya berkontraksi, meremas penis Naruto membuatnya merasa sangat nikmat.

"Ah…Gaara…rilkes…tunggu, jangan meremasku begitu…ahk," erang Naruto, berusaha untuk tidak memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang anus Gaara yang masih panic, baru pertama kali kemasukan benda sebesar itu.

Gaara ingin memukul Naruto, bagaimana ia bisa rilleks dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Naruto termangu saat air mata jatuh dari mata pacarnya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca, jelas dirinya sangat kesakitan.

Merasa bersalah dan bingung harus melakukan apa, Naruto hanya diam di tempat, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ah…Naruto…uhk…sakit…," isak Gaara, air mata kembali jatuh membuat pacarnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ah…tunggu, aku keluar saja ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto dengan panic tapi Gaara menggeleng keras.

"Tidak…tunggu sebentar…ah…aku….uhk…," Gaara tidak ingin berhenti di sini, tidak ingin jadi pecundang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya itu lagi? Dan lagi, perjodohan itu masih belum berakhir. Ia menginginkan Naruto, sekarang!

"Ah…Naruto, tarik…kakiku," kata Gaara, berusaha membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. Naruto yang bingung menuruti perkataan pacarnya dan menarik kaki Gaara dan menempatkannya ke atas bahunya. Gaara mengerang saat ia merasakan penis Naruto masuh lebih jauh.

Naruto melihat Gaara mengangguk dan menekan lebih dalam hingga akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, ia tidak tahu betapa sempit, panas, lembut dan basahnya lubang anus Gaara, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran oleh nikmat.

Ia diam di tempat, memberikan waktu bagi pacarnya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Setelah Gaara mengangguk kembali, Naruto mundur dan kembali memasukkan dirinya dengan ritme yang pelan. Gaara mengerang, merasa aneh dan nikmat saat ada benda besar yang bergerak masuk keluar dalam tubuhnya.

"Lebih cepat!" sahut Gaara yang dengan senang hati dituruti Naruto. Saat Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya, Gaara berteriak keras, memanggil nama Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto terus menerus menghantam prostatnya membuat tubuh Gaara menggeliat oleh nikmat. Penisnya kembali berdiri dan mulai meneteskan precum.

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk mengontrol tubuhnya, lubang anus Gaara yang begitu sempit, ketat dan lembut membuatnya gila. Ia mengerang setiap kali otot anus Gaara berkontraksi dan meremas dirinya.

"Ah…Gaara….kau…itu…sempit sekali," erang Naruto, melakukan penetrasi lebih cepat. Gaara berteriak, mengerang dan menggeliat karena nikmat, ia merasa lepas kendali dan sesuatu meledak dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya begitu panas, kehabisan napas, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya bagaimana Naruto masuk dan keluar dalam tubuhnya.

"Na…Naruto…ah! Ah! Ngh….lebih cepat! Ah!" sahut Gaara. Naruto mempercepat ritmenya membuat Gaara meneriakkan namanya lebih keras. Naruto menekan kaki Gaara, membuat posisi kakinya berada di depan dadanya dan kemudian mencium Gaara. Gaara mencium balik Naruto dengan agresif dan terus mengerang dalam ciuman mereka setiap kali Naruto menghantam prostatnya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya dan membiarkan tangannya meremas penis Gaara yang terlupakan, membuat Gaara terkejut dan mengerang lebih keras.

"Ah…aku…aku tidak tahan lagi…uh…Naruto!" pekik Gaara saat tangan Naruto meremas dan mengendurkan penisnya. Perutnya mulai melilit dan precum bercucuran dengan deras dari penisnya.

Gaara pun akhirnya datang, menyemburkan semennya ke dadanya dan perut Naruto, sementara Naruto pun datang dalam tubuh Gaara, mengisi pacarnya tersebut dengan benih dirinya.

Gaara terengah-engah dan menjatuhkan kakinya dari bahu Naruto sebelum ia masih merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto masih ereksi di dalam tubuhnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang hanya tersenyum innocent. Naruto sendiri keringatan, kehabisan napas, tapi tampaknya masih enerjik seperti biasanya, membuat Gaara merinding.

"Maaf ya Gaara, biasanya juga butuh lebih dari ejakulasi satu kali sebelum penisku bisa turun," katanya sambil tertawa. Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, ia memang tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki energy lebih besar dari orang pada umumnya tapi ini…..

"Ah…yang benar saja, aku capek!" gerutu Gaara dengan wajah merah, ia merasakan bagaimana Naruto masih berada di dalam dirinya dan membuatnya terangsang lagi.

"Lho, tidak bisa begitu dong," kata Naruto, kembali menekan penisnya masuk menghantam prostat Gaara. Si rambut merah mengerang, merasakan dirinya kembali mengereksi.

"Na-Naruto…tunggu…aku capek," keluhnya, tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi dan memutar tubuh Gaara. Gaara terkejut saat ia dipaksa berlutut dengan kedua siku dan lututnya.

"Ah…apa yang…AH!" Gaara mengerang saat Naruto kembali melakukan penetrasi di lubang anusnya yang sudah memerah. Penisnya sudah kembali ereksi sepenuhnya.

Ia tidak percaya, bagaimana seks pertamanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia terus menerus mengerang setiap kali Naruto menghantam prostatnya dan membuat tubuhnya gemetaran oleh nikmat.

"Ayolah…Gaara…ungh….aku tahu…kau menyukai ini…kan?" bisik Naruto, memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya. Gaara hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya dan gemetaran. Ritme Naruto makin cepat, Gaara secara insting mengikuti ritme Naruto dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang agar penis Naruto bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Ah, Naruto! Ngh! Ah…!" erang Gaara, ludahnya mulai mengalir tak terkendali dari mulutnya sementara precum mulai menetes dari penisnya. Naruto kembali meremas penis Gaara, meskipun Gaara tak yakin ia bisa datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu.

Semuanya terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya Gaara datang kembali, menyemburkan semennya yang berwarna putih ke tempat tidur sementara Naruto mengisi dirinya kembali. Ia jatuh ke tempat tidur yang basah oleh semennya sendiri, tubuhnya penuh peluh dan dadanya naik turun karena kehabisan napas. Ia melihat Naruto sudah keluar dari tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Lubang anusnya terasa sakit, ia tak yakin bisa jalan besok. Tapi, akhirnya semua selesai…

Akhirnya…

"Mau ronde ketiga?" tanya si pirang, dengan seringai membuat Gaara terpaku tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak!" teriak Gaara tak percaya.

IoI

Naruto melirik jam beker yang berada di samping tempat tidur, jam 6 pagi. Ia tersenyum dan bangun, ia hanya tidur tiga jam, tapi ia merasa segar-segar saja. Ia melirik pacarnya yang tengah tidur dengan pulasnya karena sesi panas mereka tadi malam. Naruto merasa agak bersalah juga, ia tidak percaya ia melakukan 4 ronde dengan Gaara, membuat si rambut merah tergolek lemas tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya.

Sepertinya lain kali, ia harus belajar untuk mengontrol nafsu dan hormonnya sendiri. Dari dulu ia memang seperti itu sih, masturbasi juga tidak pernah cukup sekali sampai ia bisa tenang.

Ia merunduk dan mengecup kening Gaara. Merasa senang, orang yang secantik, sekuat dan semanis Gaara bisa menjadi pacarnya, apalagi ia bisa mengimbangi ritmenya di atas tempat tidur, meski kewelahan.

"Mungkin aku harus melatihmu lain kali," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ungh…," Gaara terbangun dan membuka matanya yang terasa masih berat. Ia melihat Naruto di sebelahnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi langsung berhenti begitu rasa sakit menyerang badan bagian bawahnya.

Ia melotot ke arah Naruto yang hanya memberinya nyengir kuda.

"Naruto…kau! Aku tidak percaya! Kau…kau…melakukan 4 ronde! Lihat sekarang aku kesakitan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun! Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" omel Gaara dengan kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi Gaara.

"Tapi aku harus pulang tuh, gimana ya?" goda Naruto. Ekspresi Gaara langsung berubah.

"Pulang? Sekarang?" tanyanya tak percaya, Naruto memandang Gaara sedih dan mengangguk.

"Kalau telat lebih dari ini, aku harus ngomong apa sama nenek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih. Gaara kemudian memeluk Naruto erat, tak ingin pacarnya itu pergi, entah kapan ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Naruto..," gumam Gaara sedih. Naruto membelai kepala Gaara lembut.

"Aku sendiri tidak ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa," kata Naruto. Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh egois, Naruto juga punya kehidupan sendiri di Konoha.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohannya?" tanya Gaara merasa bingung, Naruto memandangnya sedih.

"Aku akan minta bantuan Shikamaru nanti untuk memikirkan jalan keluarnya, kalau perlu nenek Tsunade kuteror sekalian untuk membantumu, ok? Jangan takut," kata Naruto berusaha menghibur Gaara. Wajah Gaara memerah mengingat Shikamaru adalah pacar kakak perempuannya, Temari, membayangkan bagaimana klan Nara itu bereaksi akan hubungannya dengan Naruto dan membantunya lolos dari perjodohan ini, membuatnya malu.

"Terserah kau saja deh," kata Gaara pasrah, tapi dalam hati ia yakin Naruto pasti akan berhasil entah bagaimana caranya.

Naruto mengangguk dan mencium Gaara lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi sebelum aku pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara terdiam dengan wajah horror. "NARUTO!"

* * *

Senang rasanya bisa nulis lemon Naruto sebagai seme, ehehehehe

Karena Naruto itu dasarnya sudah enerjik (bahkan tanpa Kyuubi) jadi aku nulisnya begitu deh~

Review ya~


End file.
